


Filled with Resentment

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [11]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angry Kageyama Ritsu, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Imprisonment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Ritsu may be a prisoner but that doesn't mean he'll make anything easy for his captors.
Relationships: Kageyama Ritsu & Reigen Arataka
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Filled with Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's unclear this begins between Ritsu being captured by the Foundation and his unsuccessful escape attempt.

About a week into his imprisonment, Ritsu is visited by a man with red hair and scar on one cheek. "Hi, I don't believe we've met before. What's your name?" he says with a performative amiability.

"Wouldn't you like to know old man," Ritsu growls. He might be a prisoner here but he's not going to make anything easy for them.

"Firstly, I am _twenty-seven,_ " The man says, clearly annoyed.

"So, more than a quarter of the way down the road to your grave," Ritsu adds unhelpfully.

"Secondly," The man continues, ignoring Ritsu's remark, "I don't actually need to know your name. I just thought you might want to be called something besides SCP-6472."

"How considerate of you," Ritsu says, voice dripping with spite.

"Now that that's out of the way, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Reigen Arataka, your Foundation-assigned therapist."

"I'm not crazy," Ritsu says then reconsiders. Half the stuff that happened to him in the past month makes no sense. He could be crazy and this place could just be a mental hospital of some sort. It would make a lot more sense than the alternative. "At least I don't think I'm crazy," he adds without confidence.

The man with red hair nods in acknowledgement and says "You don't have to be crazy to need mental help. I'm mostly here to help you adjust to your new life and give you a shoulder to cry on. Feel free to ask me any questions you might have."

"Are you from the GOC?" Ritsu asks remembering Teru's cryptic warnings.

Reigen shakes his head, "No, you're very lucky that we found you instead. They would have killed you on sight."

"And what are you going to do to me?" Ritsu asks.

"Make sure you stay here. You'll be well cared for, and if you are good you will eventually be able to request items for enrichment," Reigen says, a bit mechanically.

"So this place basically a prison," Ritsu says.

"Yeah," Reigen admits.

"Can I make my phone call now?" Ritsu asks hopefully. He needs to tell his parents where he is. Let them know he's alright. Maybe they can even bail him out of here.

Reigen looks confused "Your what?"

"Look, old man I know my rights," Ritsu says scanning his memory of the crime dramas he used to watch on TV, "I get a phone call, a lawyer and-"

"I hate to break it to you kid but that isn't how things work here," Reigen says, "Contact with the outside world is pretty much forbidden. "

"What sort of place is this then?" Ritsu screams, "How is this legal?!"

"Honestly I have no idea," Reigen says. After a moment of thought he adds, "I think it's because nobody knows about this."

"Please," Ritsu begs, "I just want to tell my parents I'm alright."

"I'm sorry kid," Reigen says in gentle tone that makes Ritsu want to punch him, "I know it's a lot to adjust to."

"I'm never going home, am I?" Ritsu asks, a sinking feeling settling over him.

Reigen appears to evaluate the pros and cons of several different answers before saying, "The Foundation will release you if you stop displaying anomalous properties."

"You're dodging the question," Ritsu says.

"It's not the sort of question with a simple yes or no answer," Reigen says with a noncommittal shrug, "Anomalous stuff is by nature unpredictable. We can only guess what the future holds."

Ritsu glares at Reigen. He has a long-standing hatred of adults dancing around difficult truths to spare his feelings.

"Anyway," Reigen continues, "I'm here to ask you a few questions. There are no right or wrong answers. What's important is that you answer honestly."

"And if I don't want to answer?" Ritsu asks.

"Well, then I'll just come back and ask them again later," Reigen says, "Maybe you'll feel more like talking then. Or not. I get paid the same either way."

"Fine," Ritsu spits, "Let's get this over with, then."

"Alright. Now, I'm pretty sure I can guess this, but how do you feel about your containment?" Reigen asks, looking down at his clipboard.

"I hate it here," Ritsu growls, "Congrats on having eyes if you managed to spot that."

"Any areas where your having trouble adjusting?"

"Don't really like being stripped of my rights and locked in a cell to rot for the rest of my life," Ritsu says, "But other than that I'm doing fine."

"Okay, then," Reigen says, more to himself than to Ritsu, "I guess I can work with that."

He scribbles something on his clipboard before turning back to Ritsu and adding, "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Fuck you," Ritsu says, the English swear word electric on his tongue, "And fuck your Foundation. I hope it burns to the ground."

"I'll take that as a no then," Reigen sighs, "You aren't exactly making it easy for me to help you, you know?"

"I don't care," Ritsu says. Talking to Reigen seems unlikely to help him in anyway that matters.

Ritsu's subsequent meetings with Reigen go just as well. Reigen asks him well-meaning questions which Ritsu gives terse unhelpful answers. It's a nice break from the flat dullness of his daily routine.

All this changes after Ritsu's failed escape attempt.

"So, I hear you've been more cooperative lately," Reigen says, "It's nice to see you're adjusting."

"Yeah. I guess you could say I rethought my priorities," Ritsu says, not completely dishonestly, "There's something I want to tell you Dr. Reigen."

"Really? That's great."

"I... had a brother, once. He could do magic. We were really close..." Ritsu's throat tightens out of habit, "He died in a car accident when I was eight."

Reigen was clearly not prepared for this information, "I can't even imagine what it must have been like to lose a sibling. And when you were so young yourself..."

Ritsu ignores Reigen's comment and continues, "At least that's what I thought. I have reason to doubt that now."

"Wait, what?" Reigen abruptly stops writing and looks up from his clipboard.

"I saw my brother when I was trying to escape."

"Are you sure?" Reigen says, "It was probably just someone who looked like him."

"Listen, old man, I know my brother when I see him," Ritsu says, his patience wearing thin, "Just drop the act tell me why he's here."

"That's easy," Reigen says, snapping his fingers, "He's not. Anyway even if he was there's not a whole lot I can do with the information you've given me. Could you tell me what your brother looked like? Just so I can confirm he isn't here."

"Fine. He looked a lot like me but with straighter hair and red eyes."

Ritsu spots a flicker of recognition in Reigen's eyes. He pounces on it, "Aha! You know who I'm talking about don't you?"

"What? No," Reigen flails, "I was just surprised to hear about the red eyes. Those aren't exactly common, you know?"

"Yeah, right."

"Look kid, if believing your brother is alive helps you makes this easier for you then by all means keep believing it. Just know that I can't help you find him," Reigen says without meeting Ritsu's eyes.

He refuses to talk about Ritsu's brother for the rest of the session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to yell at me in the comments.  
> I have a discord server for this AU: https://discord.gg/SPqWP2hkPs


End file.
